Spring nicht
by miss titcha
Summary: [tokio hotel] Ca fait un mois qu'elle est partie et je meurs d'envie de la rejoindre...spring ich für dich...


**Auteur : **Miss titch et Angele

**Titre : **Springnicht

**Disclamer**: On essaye hein, mais y sont toujours pas à nous!

**Note**: on l'a écrit avec ma meilleure amie. J'espère que ça vous plaira!! Pensez aux comms!  
**Note2**: ouais on c'est pas foulées pour le titre!! Mdr

**OoOoO**

J'en peux plus. Je ne supporte plus cette vie. Cela fait 2 mois que j'attends qu'elle revienne mais tout au fond de moi je sais que c'est impossible. Personne ne peux revenir à la vie.

Alors je reprends mon crayon et me remet à griffonner sur ma feuille. Des paroles naissent, révélant la noirceur de mes pensées :

_Ich schrei im die nacht fur dich_

_Lass mich nicht im stich…_

On frappe à la porte et mon frère entre dans ma chambre. Il me lance un grand sourire mais j'arrive a peine lui rendre. Il vient se penché au dessus de mon épaule, lit les quelques lignes hésitantes qui ornent le papier et me regarde dans les yeux. Il prend un stylo et rajoute à la suite :

_Spring nicht._

C'est peut être idiot mais ces mots me réconfortent. Pourtant ils ne peuvent me guérir complètement, personnes ne le peux.

Tom repart me laissant de nouveaux avec mes états d'âmes et cette feuille. Il est juste venu me rappeler que la soirée allait bientôt commencé. Mais je veux pas y allé. Voir tout ces photographes, ces célébrités, la nouvelle copine de mon frère. Seulement elle, elle n'y sera pas.

OoOoO

J'en ai plus que marre que tout le monde affiche se sourire niais et faux. J'en ai surtout marre que mes producteurs vienne me demander de sourire un peu moi aussi. Sourire à qui ?

Deux heures, deux heures que je fait semblant d'être heureux, de montrer a qu'elle point ma vie est belle, que j'ai tout ce que je veux. Mais à ce moment là, j'échangerais n'importe quoi pour avoir moins mal. Est-ce que je guérirais un jour ? Et surtout qui le feras ?

Tom est venu me voire tout à l'heure avec sa copine. Je voit bien qu'il essaye de me faire oublier et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller voire d'autres filles, même si celle qu'il veut me présenter s'ennuie à mourir comme moi.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que je ne m'ennuie pas, je meurs tout court, à petit feu…

Cette fois c'est décider j'arrête tous. Je vais mettre fin à mes jours. Ici ce soir comme ca tous le monde sauras que la vie de Bill Kaulitz n'était pas aussi merveilleuse. Je le ferais, même si je sais que mon frère va souffrir, mais je suis sur qu'elle sera la là pour l'aider. Il a enfin trouver la bonne fille et je m'en réjouit. Il n'a plus besoin de moi.

Je l'ai vu quitter la salle les yeux rivés sur ses baskettes. Ca me fait mal de le voire comme ça mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Tom à l'air aussi désemparé que moi…Il voudrait le rejoindre j'en suis sure…Mais finalement c'est moi qui y vais. Mes jambes le suivent sans que je puisse y faire quoi que se soit.

Et merde je l'ai perdu !! Faut dire qu'il marche vite aussi ! Je continu a le chercher quand soudain une douleur lancinant se fait sentir. Mon dieu il se passe quelque chose. J'accélère, mes jambes me portent comme si elles connaissaient le chemin. Bill j'arrive ne fait pas de connerie.

Je cours jusqu'à l'escalier de secours et regarde en l'air. Une ombre brune vient de se faufiler sur le toit…

« Biiiiill !! »

Vite.

Je monte les marches 4 à 4 ; Toujours plus vite. Je m'arrête au 2eme palier pour reprendre ma respiration un peu. J'aurais du faire du sport plus souvent.

Enfin, a bout de souffle, je pousse la dernière porte. OMG, il est la debout, prêt a faire la pire bêtise de sa vie. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Maintenant que j'ai réussit à le rattraper, mes jambes refusent de m'obéir. Je reste plantée là deux bonnes minutes à fixer son doc sans réussir à faire le moindre geste. Après tout, il ne me connaît même pas et je ne suis sûrement pas la bienvenue à cet instant.

Lentement il se retourne et nos yeux se croisent…

Je ne sais pas qui c'est et d'ailleurs, je m'en fout. J'ai mal, je veux juste en finir. Pourtant lorsque nos regard ce croisent, je lis des ne fait pas ça, des ne saute pas, des...je t'aime ?

Je n'arrive plus a bouger, je reste la suspendu à 6 mètres du sol, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux des siens. Serais-ce elle ?

Elle fait un pas vers moi sans rompre le contact. Doucement, elle se rapproche et je peux voire que ses joues sont humides. Elle pleure…pour moi ?

Un dernier pas nous sépare qu'elle s'apprête à franchir. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejoigne. Elle sème le doute dans mon esprit, je suis perdu… Sa main se tend vers moi et par réflexe, je recule. Sauf que derrière moi, c'est le vide…

OoOoO

Je suis enfin heureux, la douleur c'est estompé. Je ne regrette pas mon geste, finalement elle est morte mais elle m'a permis de vivre. Aujourd'hui cela fait un an qu'elle est partie et c'est grace à ce p'tit bout de femme que j'ai rencontré sur le toit, que je reprends goût à la vie.

C'était elle celle qui me fallait. La seule qui puisse m'empêcher de sauter. La seule qui m'ai rattrapée.

OoOoO

So, ça vous a plu ??? XD REviews please !!


End file.
